The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
The increase in the use of displays in various electronic components has increased the pressure on display manufacturers to provide components that provide better performance. The performance parameters include readability, power consumption, resolution, cost, and sunlight readability. Display manufacturers employ various techniques to improve performance based on these parameters.
One such technique is used in transflective LCDs. Each pixel of the transflective LCD has a reflective part and a transmissive part. The transmissive part and the reflective part also comprise sub-pixels. Each of the sub-pixels has color filters that impart color to the pixel. Additionally, each of the sub-pixels is arranged horizontally or vertically. This requires three or more sub-pixels to represent a color in the LCD.
In the above-mentioned approach, color filters are placed over both the transmissive part and the reflective part. Therefore, the light passing through the color filters is attenuated, making the reflective mode, with the backlight off, dim and difficult to read. Further, the backlight, in the transmissive mode, requires more power to achieve a high-resolution display. Further, this practice reduces the resolution when white, black or shades of grey are displayed, as it takes multiple color subpixels to represent a shade of neutral grey, or white. Text is most often depicted in black, white and grey and higher resolution text has been shown to dramatically improve readability and legibility. See, for example, Steven L. Wright, Ian L. Bailey, Kuang-Mon Tuan, Richard T. Wacker, “Resolution and Legibility: A comparison of TFTLCDs and CRTs” SID Digest, 24-03, 1999; Yoshitake, Ryoji and Kubota, Satoru, “The Relationship between Pixel Density and Readability on Computer Displays—Effectiveness of an Anti-aliased Font on a High Density LCD” SID 2003 Digest, pp 296-299.
In view of the foregoing discussion, there exists a need for a technique that produces a high resolution in LCDs that are roomlight readable with the backlight off, and sunlight readable. Additionally, a need exists to develop an LCD that shows a high resolution in black, white and shades of grey.